Unforgotten Letters
by GinnySpinnet
Summary: Nick has written a few personally Letters long time ago.Now his daughter finds them in the Attic...
1. Chapter 1

I down't own anything from Mcleod's daughters!

Unforgotten Letters

Laughing she climbed up the stairs to get into the attic.She heard her mother calling her name downstairs."Ruth ,be careful,don't do anything stupid,okay?" 13 years old Ruth McLeod rolled her eyes and yelled back: Yeah Mum,tell me when Uncle Alex arrives!"Ruth loved her uncle just as she loved her mum Tess McLeod and her Dad Nick Ryan.She was the first child of them and her parents were vvery proid of her especcialey when she has won a tournament with her own horse Giggi.

She grabbed a box in the corner and openend it.Inside she saw a few photos of her uncle and her dad as children.She also saw a picture of a young woman smiling right next to her Mum."Aunt Claire" she thought and smiled a sad smile.She never met her Aunt.Engrossed in thoughts she grabbed a few sheets which seemd to be as she was she unfolded one of them.

Dear Tess,

Do you remember the day we met the first time?I remember it only too well..I was absolutely jealous on Alex this day.He always had all the girls running after him.I was always the quiet boy,the opposite of my brother.I never thought that you would be interessted in me.When I realized that you liked me,too I was the happiest man on earth.Gee,this may sound very kitschy now,sorry.I don't know why I am writing this ltter now.Our unborn child might be a reason.I can't believe it.We will be parents in just 2 months.Can you imagine that,Tess?We two,a family...I want our children to be named after Claire and your Mum,because those two looked always after you and let nothing happen to just as I do now.You know that you I will always be at your side,always be there for you,if you are ill,drunken,dead,on another kontinent,blind...even if you are a wanted killer.I am lookong forward,Tess on our live at Drover's Run with a little Claire,a little Ruth and of course a little Ruth.They will have a wonderful live here.Alex will learn them how to write horses and you will show them how to put on make-up and how to laugh.those kids will be the happiest children on earth.just as I am the happiest man on earth.

Forever yours,

Nick

Ruth blinkes a tear away as she grabbed another letter...


	2. Letter to Claire

Nothing from McLeod's daughters belongs to me!

Letter to Claire

As Ruth read the next letter she had tears in her eyes.It was a letter to her dead aunt.She never knew that her father once was in love with her.A sad smile crossed her face as she remembered the stories about her jodie had told her.Everybody remembered her as a lovely but very stubborn woman who was half a horse.Charlotte also spent all her time with those was like this,too but she loved taking a long bath as well just like her mother.She looked at the letter and began to read it once more...

Dear Claire,

It's 9 months ago that we lost you...Lost you...forever!Why did you do die?You know that once,I loved you.Loved you more than anybody else.I know that you never had those feelings for me.You loved my dear brother.And hen I met your sister I felt the same for her like you felt for Alex.It could have been so great.You and Alex,me and Tess happily together.And now?Never!This future will never excsist.Me and Tess,this future is possible but I don't know if she wants it to happen.Dave is here again. He crossed all my plans.What if hadn't shown up?would we two be together now?What if I nver met Sally?What if...We can't change our lives.You are an angel right now,aren't you?Please talk to God,my guardian Angel.Tell him that he should give Tess a wink that I love her and that Dave isn't right for her.Gee,I don't think God is interessted in my live.Not really.Ask him why he took you from us.From BOM!She really misses you.Like everyone does.Can't you come back?I hope you enjoy your live up there.

A lots of Love

Nick Ryan

This time she read the letter she finally began to cry.Why did her Aunt have to die?


	3. Letter to Sally

This is a chapter just for my reviewers snowlight 24 and –0-charmed-freak-0-!Enjoy!

Taking a deep breaht she lookes at the other letters.There were many of them.She didn't know that her father was such a good author.The next letter was adressed to someone she didn't know.Her name was written on a white letter and he looked as if he was barely touched.She read the date.It was 16 years ago that he wrote this letter.She gapsed.Then she began to read slowly.

Dear Sally,

We are together now.We are a couple.But does it feel to you like we are a couple?I like you Sally,there's no doubt,but you can't call that feeling LOVE!I don't think that I really love you,Sally.When we are sleeping together I always have the feeling of making a big mistake.I want to run away from your kisses but I can't.I would feel guilty if I leave you,here in Wilgul,my ranch,my house,my live.I want to spend my live with someone I love till death but you are just not that person.I am sorry Sally.You will find another one.A guy who loves you and will look after you the whole live.But you can't have that live you are dreaming of with me.We can always be friends,but I need time.Time heals all wounds!I will come to visit you in town,I promise.Don't be sad.Don't cry because it's over.Smile because it's happened!

Love,

Nick

Please review!


	4. Letter to Aex

As Ruth pushed a few magazines away,her eye caught a single piece of paper.A few lines were witten on it.She took it and began to read it loudly."Dear,Alex..." I must have been a letter to Uncle Alex,she thought excited and was only interested in the letter now.

Dear Alex,

You're my brother.Nothing can change that.I remember the day when mum told us that we are only half-bothers.There was only pain,when I realized what she had said.It was like I lost you.I thought that it never will be the same between us.That you will now see me just as a freind and never as your brother,who is there for you,who often runs away with you from home or who played tricks with you on Harry.But thank God I thought wrong.Nothing changed beteen us.We were still threating us like brothers.And we will still do.Forever.And I am thankful for that.I don't understand what's Harry's problem.You always were his son and now?You're just Alex,the man who works for him.But I believe that deep in his heart he loves you just like he loved you in the past.And remember that I love you as well.What would I do without you?Go to the pup alone?Handling the drover's women alone?Gee,I would kill myself after a few months.I am glad you are here with me Alex.

Yours,Nick


End file.
